For keeping open stenoses or the like in blood vessels or similar hollow members in the human body, such as the ureter, urethra or the like, use is made of short stents, which are inserted in the vicinity of the stenosis and are intended to support the sane as a result of the intrinsic stability. Preferably wire stents are used, which are either widened by means of a balloon catheter in the radially expanded position or in the case of construction from a memory alloy material following insertion widened due to the body heat to an automatically radially prestamped, widened position. It can occur that such a stent is not positioned in the desired manner. It can also occur that the stent moves for same reason despite the widening. If e.g. a stent enters the urethra in the vicinity of the urethral sphincter, it can no longer fulfil its function and this can lead to incontinence. In such a case it is desirable to either reapply the stent if the original position is not desired, or subsequently correct the axial position of the stent in the body vessel. The seine applies with respect to stents in other organs, such as biliary or fenoral stents.